


Caring

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, They kiss., intern be the only bitch who helps (aside from VEGA obv), intern got a gift!!!!/!:):7:, just shows Doomguy hurt but don’t worry intern takes care of him :), kinda gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Doomguy manages to survive, but get hurt. The Intern helps.(Takes place after pt. 1 of the dlc)
Relationships: Doomguy | Doom Slayer / The Intern (DOOM)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevaRYadL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/gifts).



> God I love him.

The former marine collapsed onto the ground as he returned from his expedition. His blood dripping out of his arms and his sides, covering the wound but trembling as he knelt down. The Intern noticed this and immediately ran over to the Slayer. He really must have taken a big one this time, and the Seraphim seems to have gone somewhere isolated. The life sphere is nowhere to be seen on him, he concludes that the Dark Lord is given a physical form already. And that maybe their leader defeated him and got away. But he couldn’t, he’s THE Doomguy! He breathed heavily as the Intern carefully took off his helmet, The Slayer looked extremely hurt, “Oh my god, I didn’t know this would happen. I-,” he scrambled to get his words together, “Did the dark lord do this to you?” The Slayer trembled for an awkward moment, before shakily raising his battered hand and signing, “ _ Yes _ ,”. Anxiety rose in the Intern’s stomach, wide eyes nearly starting to water. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I need to fix this,” he said as he looked around his area, searching for anything to help him. There was nothing. The Slayer signed again, more weakly this time, “ _ ‘s not your fault… _ ” The Intern took note of this, but retorted, “No, I want to help you. You’re hurt!”, he began to raise The Slayer’s shoulder, getting a pained groan in response, “Please, let me help you, just like you helped everyone.” The younger one said quietly, “The Medical bay is not too far,” the war-hardened man didn’t look at him, but nodded anyway. The Intern put his shoulder around his, lifted him up slowly, and started to lead the former marine into the med bay. Blood dripping down and forming a trail. 

As soon as they made it, just among the halls of where the UAC and ARC personnel, as well as The Seraphim, used to roam, The Intern looked at the Slayer. He looked very tired, his eyes half-lidded and his hair dripping with sweat and blood. The younger man felt terrible that he was like this, and so he laid him on the medical bed. The Intern then looked at his battered body for a moment, and then ran to grab the nearest Med-kit, “I’m gonna have to… remove your gloves. Is that alright?” He asked, the Slayer looked at him painfully and nodded unsurprisingly, “Ok…” 

The Intern walked towards him, removing his armored glove carefully, causing the Slayer to hiss, to which he apologized immediately. And then applying the bandages to his upper arm and hand, some of the blood seeping out. The Intern did this for the rest of his wounds, on his back, on his leg, on his stomach and on his chest. The Slayer seemed a bit better now, as the days passed, his wounds got better and his armor was cleaned. The majority of the time, the younger one would bring in food and water for him to eat. He really liked the soup The Intern made, the old family recipe still did the charm, he supposes. 

They were still alone in the base, his wounds were still healing, and the Slayer signed at the Intern, “ _ Thank you _ ,” to which the Intern blushed as he did his paperwork, sitting down next to his bed, “You’re welcome, Doomguy. How are you feeling?” He shyly asked.

“ _ Ok. _ ” The man signed, The Intern smiled at him softly, “That’s great! I’m so glad,” he said brightly, setting down his work in the stand next to the food the Slayer already ate, the man exhaled deeply, “ _ Is he still out there? _ ” he signed again. The Intern nodded, “Yes. But you’re still weak to fight them,” he replied. The Slayer’s eyes hardened, “ _ But I have to fight them, _ ” he argued, signing. The Intern stood up, and looked at the Slayer with determination in his eyes, “It’s fine, I’ll protect you,” 

His eyes widened at his response, no one has ever done that to him before, “Don’t worry, my grandpa showed me how to use heavy weapons before I got hired,” he said with a cute little smirk, The Slayer almost blushed at that instance, and he was already impressed with the fact that the intern would protect and care for him. He almost forgot what he was fighting for because of that. As soon as the Intern left to grab something, the Slayer covered his face as he let out a smile. 

The day came already, The Slayer was fully healed, his armor upgraded and clean, and his gun fixed. The bandages were still on him, but he was ready to fight the Dark Lord nonetheless. The Intern smiled at this, and gave him his helmet back. It was also clean, and it looked nicer too. “ _ Thanks. Again, _ ” he signed, The Intern put his hand behind his neck, the blue portal shining a blue hue to the two, “Y-yeah. No problem!” The man nodded as he began to leave. But the Intern stopped him, “Wait, I have to give you something!”

The Slayer stood where he was, seeing the man run to where he was stationed and grabbing something peculiar. And then seeing him running back like a little bunny as the younger man held something up to him, it was a makeshift toy of him and a little charm, “I made it while you were sleeping,” he said nervously as the slayer took it from his little hands, “It’s a toy of you, and a good luck charm for your shotgun. I hope you like it,” the Intern twiddled his fingers. 

The Slayer stored them away and grabbed his face with his hand, he leaned in and interacted his scarred lips with his soft ones. Nearly stumbling on top of him, the Intern hugged him in response to the kiss, breathing out as the man stopped and leaned out. “ _ For luck. And for you, _ ” he signed. Putting on his helmet and stepping into the portal, disappearing into the blue. 

The Intern stood there for a long minute, then smiled like a madman, screaming out, “HE KISSED ME!” and squealing happily. This was the best day in his life.

  
  
  


END.

  
  


(Not part of DLC ok.)

**Author's Note:**

> Doomguy: >:(  
> Intern: I brought you a toy and a good luck charm!  
> Doomguy: >:) *mwah*


End file.
